Nightmares of this world
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: A cute endearing story of a lone monster in a world that won’t except her, and a boy she fell in love with. Outcasted by everyone and everything this creature wanders this world alone, until she meets a boy on the verge of suicide who is treated more like a monster than she could ever imagine.
1. My human

Humans...One of the worst species ever to be put on this planet, the only ones who fight over land and frivolous things, the only creatures that actively judge and segregate anything that doesn't look exactly like them, believe me, I've tried getting along, fitting in, playing the game… but every time it ends with someone freaking out, getting mad or scared then inevitably becoming dead.

It's an endless cycle, but I do admit I have become quite fond of the taste of there flesh and blood, but I'm not that bad, am I? True I might not look exactly like humans, that doesn't mean I'm ugly, and as much of a monster as I might be I still have a moral code and have never killed a child or someone who looks like there life might go somewhere, only assholes who think name calling will bring them to a status higher level than me.

I've tried to fit in, for a time but every time was the same, people saw me as different and was wouldn't leave me alone, but there was a particular human that finally changed my views, he didn't judge me as soon as he laid eyes on me but at that time he looked like he had hit an all-time low, as if he were more of a monster than I was… I found that he was a creature very similar to me, not physically but socially.

 **o0o**

The air was crisp and I guess what you humans would call frigid, it was an hour past sundown and I had enough for one day, a group thought it would have been funny to play a hunting game on me, truth be told I ate well that evening. But now my good mood had been ruined, I don't even know where I am walking to, just away.

Breaking out of the thick bush of the forest I found a road, it's a bit risky to be out in the open, but giving my strength and the fact that I wouldn't be the one at risk I shrugged it off and kept going.

The road was a backcountry one, it went for miles through the forest winding and twisting every direction, not a soul on it as well.

The road brought me to suspension bridge going over a small valley with a stream flowing at the bottom, the road changed from concrete to metal grates, with a section being battered, weathered wood.

Stepping on the grate I let the feeling of the cool metal sink into the pads on my feet.

 **PING,ping**

The sound of something hitting metal brought me back to reality as like a hunter I started looking for the source of the noise. My search was short as all I needed to do was look up.

It was a boy, human and young… under 20 I believe.

Walking a little closer, I put an effort to make as much noise as I could when I walked to make him know that he was not alone… nothing, he just sat there all dejected, head down.

 **PING,ping**

I heard again, jumping a little I searched around again to find that it was the boy that was making the sound.

"Human youth, what are you doing here at this time at such a desolate lonely place," I asked, he didn't even stir like he was asleep, but the irregular drumming of his fingertips told he was not.

"Human, do not test my patience," I said in a stricter tone.

"Your female, aren't you." He asked, quietly any quieter and I might have been mistaken it for the wind.

"Yes, what gave it away," I responded with a sincere smirk, glancing at my body.

"Your voice," he whispered once again.

"You didn't answer my question on why you're here," I asked again.

"What is one with such a pretty voice doing way out here?" He asked quietly still looking down, not giving me a glance… is he blind, or did he already look at me once while I wasn't aware and decided that it was enough for him?

"I'll answer if you answer." I bargained.

"Sure, I'm here to take my life… I've come here every day for about a month but could never actually do it." He answered in an even quieter whisper.

"Thank you, This pretty voice as you so nicely put it is on the run, for not having the prettiest face and body," I answered in return as he turned his head a little to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why would that send you on the run, you look fine to me." He answered looking back down again.

"Clearly you didn't look long enough then," I responded with a small laugh.

"I saw what I needed to see." He explained a little louder than his normal whisper.

"I guess it was too much for you then, don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I reassured.

"Used to what? I see nothing wrong with your appearance." He said again louder, sitting up and turning his whole body to face me.

He sat on the edge of the bridge and with his feet and legs extended out in front of him, he looked up and stared me dead in the eye, and it was like at that moment that it felt like he had suffered more than I could even fathom.

"You're not afraid?" I said not asking but stating.

"Your not the scariest thing I've ever seen, and the way you talk shows you have no intent of causing harm." He said going back to his whisper.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with this devil, or monster… I've been called so many things I don't even remember my own species anymore." I said with a fanged smile.

"You and me both."

"Why were you really here tonight?" I asked now curious about this boy.

"I told you, my plan is to end myself, but ever time I get here I… just…. can't." He said looking away at the end.

"I've seen and killed a lot of people to know what a worthless human looks like, you are not one of them," I said sitting down on the large metal beam.

"How many?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I questioned looking over.

"How many have you killed?" He asked looking up, no sign of emotion in his eyes.

"Ummm, a lot?" I answered hesitantly.

"What do you do with the bodies?" He asked.

"I, umm… eat.. them" I said slowly.

"So your good at killing I take it." He said looking up at me, something visibly changing in his body language.

"I will not kill you, you seem like a nice boy and I once kill those who are massive dicks," I said looking out at the scenery.

"Your voice is terrible and you are ugly." He spoke again.

"Haha, it doesn't work like that little human, I've already seen what you are truly like, no fooling me now," I explained as he let out a depressed sigh, slumping on to a large vertical beam.

"Do you have a name?" I asked again, this boy truly peaked my interest.

"Nathan." He answered immediately with no hesitation, smiling at the thought of him trusting me.

"What yours?" He asked turning and looking straight into my eyes, not even a little off out by my appearance."

"I-I don't have one," I said now becoming the quiet one of the two of us.

"Well, what are you then, you keep calling me human so that oblivious means that your not one." He asked not breaking eye contact.

"I could ask you the same thing, you don't seem human by the way you're reacting to me," I said jokingly.

"Do you think if it takes the keep I'll be reborn into an angel, like you." He said looking back into the distance.

"You what? You think I'm an angel… that's sweet, but I am definitely not one of those." I responded with shock in my voice… he honestly thinks I'm an angel. "And NO, you're not jumping." I said suddenly finally getting what he was talking about, "I just found the perfect human, maybe a little quiet and shy but I can fix that."

"Angela." He spoke again really quietly, I must have scared him back into being quiet.

"Kid I told you, I'm no angel," I responded with joint annoyance.

"The name fits you though, and since you don't have one…" he said moving a little bit in place.

"Thank you, little human, I like the name," I said with gratitude in my voice.

"I told you my name, why do you call me by my species." He asked.

 **Shoot** , "it's a habit, I'm sorry...For all my life I have always referred to everyone as humans." I said embarrassed. "How about I give you a nickname or something I only call you." I offered.

"Sure." He said looking, his interest obviously peaked.

"You're going to be...My Nate from now on." I said putting a clawed hand to my chin, then smiling in a possessive.

"Nate I like it, but why am I yours?" He asked, confused but not opposed.

"Because your the first human I have taken a liking to, and also since you feel like your life has no value I have decided that you shall become mine," I said with a warm smile toward him.

"Is this some ploy?" He asked.

"No ploy, just me wanting to have a human of my own to love," I responded sincerely, putting my hands up in defence.

"I can't have been the only one to treat you like this, it's nothing special." He admitted.

"On the contrary, I believe the way you treated me is really special, just like you."

"Thank… you…" he said flustered.

"Now come my pet, it sounds to me like you have parents or adults in your life that you wish were dead, and that have a place to live," I spoke confidently standing up.

"You go, there just down the street, first house you'll encounter." He said quietly looking down again.

"What's wrong Nate?" I asked worried about the well-being if my human.

"I don't know Angela… I just am confused, why me?" He asked craning his neck to look at me.

"I don't know myself, you just seem like something special that I need to keep with me, in my arms safe from harm," I said with a kind smile reaching down and petting his hair with a clawed hand.

He seemed to relax at my touch, ironically because I was petting him with the same hand that could crush his skull… but he still didn't move.

Shrugging I sat down beside him and wrapped a winged arm around my new pet.

Feeling him calm down, but not quite I grabbed his head and placed it in between my breasts, he seemed to freak out when I did this as he tried to resist me, but settled down when I kept his head there with my hand, when he fully calmed down with sat there stroking his head until he fell asleep.

It was around midnight, and my Nate was fast asleep in my grasp. Standing up make sure to support him completely in my arms, it just dawned on me how small he was in comparison to me, I was around 10ft the last I checked.

Walking with my sleeping pet in my arms with a goal to go to his house, and claim it. Because as I may be able to survive outside, my pet may not thrive in those conditions.

For once in my life I do not feel alone, now to eliminate anything that bothers my little Nate.


	2. Sushi roll

The walk back to my humans house was a little dull, don't get me wrong having him cozied up in my arms and buxom fast asleep made the trip much more enjoyable than if I was alone, but I had so many questions I had to ask him.

Why did he want to kill himself? What goes on at his home? What makes him sad, and what makes him happy?

Questions that was burning me up from the inside to ask.

The walk was shorter and longer than I was expecting, as at the beginning I wanted to get him to safety as soon as possible but as I walked with him under my protection I grew to like the sound of Nate's gentle breathing in my arms, not wanting for this perfect moment to end.

When I reached the first house like instructed I walked up the long driveway and found that some lights on...meaning that most likely his parents were awake.

"Nate…" I said quietly stroking his rather cute face, he started to stir immediately. Slowly he opened his eyes and groggily looked at me.

"Angela?" He asked me barely awake, it tore me apart to wake up this true angel but it was necessary.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you up...you were to cute, but your parents seem to be awake and I felt like it would be best for you if you try one last time to smooth over, also I ask you not to tell them about me… please."

"I was…. asleep?" He asked awakening more than out of shock tried to get down out of my grasp and stand on his own… he's to cute.

"I'm sorry ang-" he started but I cut him off with a clawed finger against his lips.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy you slept… now based on the your giving me I take it your still asleep, right?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, having difficulty standing.

"I want you to go to your room and sleep for the night." I said supporting with my arms.

"Sure….wait, what?... no I'll stay with you." He said slurring some of his words.

"Well your parents shouldn't know about me, but I insist you sleep in your bed tonight."

"I can open the window in my room, you can get in from there." He said waking a little more.

"Alright you can try, but if you can't I'll be here for you tomorrow." I said as he gave me a tired nod then walked over to the front door and unlocked it with his key.

Going up to the window I watched what was about to happen.

He put his shoes away and walked up to his parents who were sitting facing away on the couch watching tv, they didn't even turn around to look that him, they must have not even know he was there.

He spoke up. "Hey mom, dad I'm home."

"Chickened out again, I knew you were to stupid to do it. " His mother spoke.

"Do us the favour and just man the hell up and do it, you know money is tight and your nothing but another thing to feed and shelter." His father spat.

"Good night then." He said turning and walking up stairs, small tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.

It hurt me to see my Nate like that, it made me want to rip both of those fleshlings apart… but I figured that patience would work better because it would be all the sweeter if Nate asked me to do it.

I heard a metallic click followed by a sliding sound than a whisper telling me to come up.

Jumping lightly up onto the small tiled roof section I looked at the window and climbed through into his room.

Looking around I saw it was empty, a large set of padlocks and chains were hanging from the door, and on the floor was a pad with only a sheet, blanket and pillow… not even a bed or mattress.

"If your wondering about my bedding, don't… my parents help themselves to my stuff all the time… I put these locks on recently so I would at least still have a pillow and blanket." He said getting in the pitiful bed holding the blanket up indicating for me to get in.

Shaking my head I reached over and rolled him and his blanket into a Nate sushi roll then laying on the pad with my head on the pillow I cuddled my roll with all my limbs using my breasts as his pillow.

He fell asleep instantly, And to be honest so did I as his gentle breathing lulled me to sleep… of course, I naturally slept with one eye open so to speak in case anything became a threat to my Nate.

 **o0o**

I woke up at the crack of dawn like I do every morning, but knowing that humans weren't hard-wired for that sort of thing like I am I didn't wake him up.

Unwrapping all my limbs from around my Nate roll I moved him to lay beside me, sitting up slightly brought my attention to the state of his room, it had nothing just a shaggy carpet, a small dresser that had maybe 5 pieces of clothing from my angle, and a bed that wasn't even a proper bed, it angered me to know that this is how my human has been living… but relief washed over me as well knowing that I could bring happiness into his life, or at the very least destroy anything that made him unhappy.

Lying back down I rolled over slightly, careful about my immense size as not to crush Nate.

I began stroking his hair, and studying everything about his cute face… I also licked his dirty face clean then following that I memorized his scent, burning it into my memory in case he was to go missing. But what are the odds of that? I'm not going to let anything dangerous near him… EVER.

The sunlight slowly crept over the windowsill shining and into the room, the bright beam landing directly on Nate's face causing him to smile indicating he was waking up slowly, but he never opened his eyes.

Moving my hand I slowly caressed his cheek, he flinched on contact from either how cold my talons are, or how sharp they are.

His eyes slowly opened, showing there beautiful vibrant green to the world.

"Good morning sleepyhead, sleep well?" I asked as he blinked and yawned the remainder of his sleepiness out of existence.

He moved and sat up suddenly but I still had my hand on his cheek this made my claw drawing a little bit of blood from his cheek.

"I slept like the dead." He spoke yawning and stretching then lying back down.

"Oh no... I cut you." I said lightly touching his cheek.

"It's fine, accidents happen." He said with a smile as I leaned in a little closer and licked the small wound clean, sealing it with my saliva.

"But I hurt you, my human… I hurt my human." I said with a sigh as pulled my head and hand away from him.

"I don't care about that, I love you." He spoke putting his own hand on my cheek, this made me cry.

"Shoot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said looking at me with worry in his jade colours eyes.

"Thank you...No one has ever said that to me." I spoke with gratitude in my voice as I hugged him tight to my chest.

"Nathan get your lazy ass up, and go earn your stay here… do the work in the shed." His father yelled as he was heard walking up the stairs.

"Did you not hear me, you useless ingrate? Get up." he said throwing the door open but stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on me.

"What is that thing doing here? If your here to kill you can take Nathan." He said looking at me no emotion.

"Angela isn't here to kill me." Nate said still in my grasp.

"Don't you know anything, those creatures lure people into the company then kill them." He spat again.

"Angela isn't like that." I heard Nate argue back.

"Demons don't have names, they don't deserve them."

"Honey, what's going on up there?" I heard a brash feminine voice call out from downstairs.

"You might want to get up here, a demon has set her sights on Nathan, no we can finally get rid of him." He said looking down the stairs.

"Is it true? Are you just acting like this to kill me?" I heard Nate ask me.

"No, I'm acting like this because I'm tired of being alone, and I'm guessing you are to." I spoke whispering in his ear, and hugging him tighter.

"Do it, make it painful… kill him and get out of our sight you filthy demon." I heard the woman say now at the edge of the room.

"Nate, do you want me to…get rid of them." I asked looking down at him hopefully.

"...Yes, do it."He said giving me a slight smile of encouragement after thinking for a little bit.

"Thank you, for giving me the honour of doing this for you." I said overflowing with joy as I kissed him on the forehead.

Standing up I walked over to the two parents who suddenly started shrinking back in fear, picking up the two flailing parents I walked outside out of the view of Nate and eliminated them from existence… truth be told they did not taste good.

Returning to the room, I saw Nate was sitting up and had a smile on his face.

"Thank you, they meant nothing to me… the only one I need in my life is you." He said standing up.

"Thank you for saying that, it means more than you think it does." I said walking over to him with tears flowing out the side of my eyes.

Hugging him tightly I vowed to never let him go, reluctantly I pulled away and moved for a kiss.

But instead, he put a hand on my cheek and said, "let's wash the blood off you first." Causing me to blush a crimson red.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the room and into the bathroom were he put me in the very large bathtub and gave me a bath, I never felt so clean in my life.

As he reached over to wash my hair I accidentally splashed some water on his shirt, he stopped and took off his shirt then promptly continued scrubbing.

Temptation took over me, and I reached up and pulled his shirtless self into the warm soapy water.

There we cuddled with no cares in the world.

From that moment forward I didn't know what the future Nate and I would have, but I know that whatever happens I'll be there for him, and he'll be there for me.

 **Alright, well the story is done, if I get inspiration I'll write a later chapter but I think it'll just ruin the cute vibe going on here.**

 **This is a one shot, it has no story just wrote it I be cute.**

 **Like, love, comment.**


End file.
